Not my World
by Faahti99
Summary: As coisas estavam indo bem... bem ate demais. Tudo come;ou com historias estranhas no noticiario, entao eles chegaram e arruinaram tudo. Meu mundo nao e esse. Aqui, posso morrer a qualquer instante e as unicas pessoas que enho sao meus colegas de escola, todos presos comigo em minha casa, tomando o maximo de cuidado para que os zumbis nqao percebam a gente...
1. Antes de Tudo

Antes de tudo

-Fábio, acorda – Minha mãe disse – Esta na hora de ir para a escola.

-Esta bem – Eu levantei e me troquei – Mãe, liga a T.V.

-Pra que?

-Quero ver o noticiário.

-Ta bom.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, minha irmã estava sentada tomando seu leite e minha mãe fazendo café. Quando me viu ligou a televisão, e o noticiário começou:

"_Há dois dias na Rússia, 4 casos de pessoas que morreram de febre e algumas horas depois, levantaram de seus túmulos. Vamos com Bob, para entrevistar parentes dessas pessoas._

_-Olá, Bob, com quem se encontra?_

_-Bom dia Silvia, estou aqui com o pai de um garoto de 16 anos, que morreu anteontem de febre e 7 horas depois acordou. Senhor, conte como foi a experiência._

_-Bem, eu estava com minha família, sete horas depois da morte de John. Estávamos rezando, sabe. Então ouvimos uns ruídos vindos do quarto onde estava o corpo. Esperamos e os ruídos aumentaram, e de repente John apareceu na nossa frente, com os olhos sem expressão, e andando de um jeito embriagado, como se tivesse dificuldade para andar. Todos estavam assustados. Então ele partiu para cima de minha irmã que gritou e se afastou. O marido dela pegou uma vassoura e bateu com força na cabeça de John que caiu gemendo como um débil. Então ele se levantou e mordeu o braço de meu cunhado, que bateu de novo na cabeça dele com a vassoura, e dessa vez quando ele caiu, pisou com muita força na cabeça de meu filho. Então ele se acalmou e definitivamente morreu. Cuidamos do braço de meu cunhado, mas ele esta com muita febre, assim como John estava antes de se transformar naquela... Coisa."_

O resto do noticiaio passou e as outras 3 historias eram iguais: pessoas que morriam por febre muito alta e algumas horas depois acordavam, fazendo ruídos estranhos e olhos sem expressão, andando com dificuldade e 3partindo em cima das pessoas, mordendo elas, e só morriam quando eram acertados na cabeça com força, ou levavam tiros, tabem na cabeça, em qualquer outro lugar na morriam. E as vitimas das mordidas também ficavam com febre alta.

Depois foi um dia comum na escola, fiquei com meus amigos, Bruno, Leo, Lima e Kubota. Mas quando voltei para casa, a televisão, em todos os canais estava em plantão urgente dos noticiários, falando sobre os casos dos "mortos-vivos". Ouvi uma parte em que alguns países da Europa já estavam infestados das criaturas canibais. Que sobreviventes se trancavam em casa e la morriam, ou pelas criaturas ou por suicídio, mas não sobrava ninguém, como se o mundo estivesse literalmente acabando, a população de alguns países simplesmente se extinguia, e no Brasil, nenhuma ocorrência, ate pouco tempo.

No outro dia, a mesma coisa, escola e depois a tv o noticiário em todos os canais. Então ccomçou no Brasil, mas minha cidade parecia invuneravel, então nos dias seguintes, tudo comum. Até o dia 22/08/2012, quando estava na escola, e militares simplesmente a invadiram nos prendendo nas salas, dizendo que "zumbis", como chamavam, haviam invadido a cidade e uma horda se aproximava do colégio. Então corri para a janela e vi os "zumbis" exatamente como haviam descrito no noticiário, criaturas embriagadas, sangrando, com mordidas pelo corpo, grunhindo e devorando pessoas. Então começaram a se amontoar no portão da escola batendo e empurrando, sabia que o portão na resistiria muito tempo, e foi o que aconteceu. Eles entraram e devoraram os militares que estavam prontos para defender a escola. Percebi que eles só atiravam na cabeça dos zumbis, que em qualquer outro lugar eles não morriam. Então depois de terminarem com os militares e policiais se dirigiram as salas.

Quando derrubaram a porta da minha sala, entraram e comçaram a devorar os militares que tentavam nos defender, quando os zumbis terminaram um militar, e partira para outro eu corri e peguei a arma do chão, e matei o zumbi que tentava devorar Bruno. Então, prendi a arma na intura, peguei uma carteira e com a ajuda de Lima a arremessei na janela, que quebrou inteira, então disse:

-Olha só, quem quiser viver me segue – E pulei a janela.


	2. Luta para Sobreviver

Luta para Sobreviver

Cai no chão e saquei a arma, três zumbis vieram para cima de mim e eu os matei, atrás de mim Bruno, Leo e os outros caíram da sala e correram pro porão, onde sabiam que havia facões de jardinagem, vieram atrás de mim me cobrindo e matando zumbis, chegamos no portão e quando olhamos para tras, Guilherme estava cercado, matando alguns zumbis, mas eram muitos, então um militar o mordeu e ele caiu, e todos foram para cima dele, e eu e os outros corremos, achamos uma van largada, com a chave. Haviaum garoto que sabia dirigir eele nos levou até minha casa, onde minha mãe e minha irmã estavam escondidas. Quando me viram, me abraçaram:

- Foi mordido? – Claudia, minha irmã perguntou – Alguém foi mordido?

-Não, mas precisamos de ajuda.

-Entrem – Disse minha mãe – Rápido.

Lá dentro, começamos a planejar:

-Bem, já sabemos que a policia de Assis já era, então quer dizer que a delegacia e a penitenciaria,estão vazias e provavelmente há armas lá, e vamos precisar de armas, só facas não adianta. Então eu vou ate lá pegar as armas, vou passar na farmacia e pegar remédios,então estou indo.

-Espera – Disse Bruno, Kubota e André ao mesmo tempo – Vamos contigo.

-Ta bom, então peguem facas e qualquer coisa que possa matar, nossa como é estranho falar essas coisas.

Saimos alguns minutos depois, e direção à delegacia, no inicio tudo calmo, porem, quando fomos nos aproximando do centro, muitos policiais, já mortos, começaram a se levantar. O que eu achei estranho foi que eles estavam"voltando" rápido demais. O noticiário dizia de algumas HORAS depois e não MINUTOS.

Como o policial que devorou Guilherme. Passaram – se apenas 20 minuts que os zumbis entraram na escola, para a hora m que fugimos, e fora um policial que mordera Guilherme. Esta era a parte estranha.

Então quando estávamos quase chegando, André esbarrou num carro ealarme disparou. Quando olhamos para tras, uma horda imensa de zumbis vinha em nossa direção, saímos correndo e quando chegamos na delegacia, nos trancamos, pusemos um monte de coisas na porta para evitar que eles a derrubassem. Então o delegado apareceu na nossa frente, sem um braço e com o rosto mutilado. Veio em nossa direção e Kubota enfiou a faca no pescoço dele, pórem ele não morreu e mordeu André, que gritou e se afastou com a perna ensangentadaensanguentado. Bruno peou sua facaenfiou na cabeça do delegado que morreu. André começou a chorar, e então eu peguei a faca dele, que não tinha sido contaminada inda e cortei fora sua perna. Ele desmaiou e ficou deitado, com apenas uma perna. A outra perna, eu peguei e abri a janela, arremessei e um numero incrível de zumbis a atacou.

-Temos pouco tempo. – Eu disse e corri para pegar as armas.

Bruno e Kubota me ajudaram, e quando André acordou, o ajudarama levantar. Abri a porta e saímos os quatro correndo feito loucos então eles nos perceberam, corremos ainda mais porem carregar um alijado não é fácil, então eu parei. Eles pararam também. Lagrimas brotaram em meus olhos e quando a horda estava bem próxima, empurrei André dos Braços d Bruno e Kubota, assim que ele caiu eu sai correndo, atirei em alguns, mas não era o suficiente. Então eles chegaram em André, que se arrastava tentando sobreviver:

-Por Favor, Fábio! Bruno! Kubota! Me ajudem – Ele gritava – Socorro!

Então André soltou um grito de horror quando começou a ser devorado. Me partia o coração tê-lo deixado para trás, mas não havia o que fazer. Então chegamos a minha casa.

-André? – Eduarda perguntou – Cadê o André?

-Eduarda, desculpa mas...

-NÃO! – Ela pôs a mão a bolsa de armas e sacou uma, apontando para mim – O qu aconteceu?

-Ele foi mordido, mas calma – Eduarda começou a chorar freneticamente e abaixou a arma – Isso, calma Eduarda, ninguém precisa sair ferido.

-Mentira – Ela disse e atirou em si própria, na cabeça, caindo no chão, morta.

Enterramos ela no nosso quital, após deceparmos a cabeça por precaução. Depois, todos estavam abalados, 2 mortes em 1 dia... Então começou a anoitecer, e nós apagamos todas as luzes e 15 pessoas ficaram de guarda, enquanto as outras 15 dormiam, então certa hora da noite trocavam. Os 15 que tinham dormido iam ficar de guarda e os 15 que ficaram de guarda iam dormir.

Uma vida miserável, confesso. Não era bom para ninguém, não era o NOSSO MUNDO.


	3. Organizacao

Organização

A noite foi tranqüila. Bem, mais ou menos. No outro dia, algumas meninas foram ao mercado, bem armadas e acompanhadas de Gabriel Melo, pois tínhamos de arranjar comida para alimentar 29 pessoas.

-Fábio, o que exatamente temos que trazer? – Vitoria perguntou – Não quero pegar as coisas erradas.

-TUDO – É melhor pegar tudo para fazermos menos idas ao mercado, e passe na farmácia e pegue tudo também. Se quiser trazer alguns carrinhos do supermercado...

Depois que elas saíram de repente à campainha tocou.

-O que? Será que um zumbi esbarrou no botão? Elas sabem que não devem fazer barulho...

-Por favor! – Alguém gritou – Eu sei que você esta ai Fábio! Abre, por favor, eu não estou sozinho...

Olhei pela cortina e umas vinte pessoas estavam paradas na frente da porta, lideradas pelo meu melhor amigo de infância: Rafael. Abri o portão e mandei todos entrarem rápido e se dirigirem a sala.

-Alguém foi mordido, ou arranhado? – Perguntei e alguém levantou a mão para meu desespero

-Eu! – Suelen, a primeira garota que me fez sentir algo disse entre respirações aceleradas – Oi, Fábio!

-Você sabe que não tem muito tempo certo?

-Sei, por isso que já estou preparada, vamos atire...

-Você quer que eu atire?

-Tenho outra escolha?

-Sim! Estamos procurando uma cura, você aceita ser nossa "cobaia"? Sim isso soa estranho.

-É melhor que morrer... Então ta, fazer o que.

Nós a levamos para um quarto no quintal e antes de trancar a porta eu disse:

-Você sabe que sempre te amei, mas agora eu cresci, e vamos te deixar aqui até ser transformada, então, adeus.

Sai e tranquei a porta, quando voltei, Rafael ainda me esperava na sala, porem os outros já se divertiam com as pessoas e ajudavam nas tarefas.

-Fahti – Meu apelido de infância – Eu sou como um líder para eles, você sabe o que tem lá fora, e precisamos de ajuda.

-Rafa, você acha que eu abri o portão, estou cuidando da Suelen, pra depois largar vocês no meio de um monte de canibais?

-Eu acho esta casa não é tão grande para 50 pessoas, e eu sei que logo chegaram mais pessoas e então o que acontecera, ficaremos numa casa super lotada e com perigo de se eles invadirem morrer todo mundo... Mas você vai nos deixar ficar?

-É claro, acha que eu ia abandonar meu brother nessa hora? – Eu disse e ele sorriu – Vamos lá pra dentro ajeitar as coisas.

Chegamos e nos surpreendemos. As garotas haviam se "unido" e ajeitado tudo para que até 46 pessoas dormissem no quarto que antes era de minha mãe, que agora dormia no outro quarto com Claudia, apenas as duas, pois era o menor quarto. E nos outros dois quartos cabiam quase 24 em cada. Então tínhamos muito espaço.

-"Não caberemos todos nessa casa" – Disse com uma voz irônica olhando para Rafael – Não Ne? Cabe agente e mais umas 30 pessoas, só nos quartos, mas ainda tem outro quarto no quintal, a sala e a cozinha – Falei rindo e Rafael não pode deixar de rir também – E meu primo esta cuidando de minha avó e da casa dela. Então podemos ir pra lá de vez em quando, para transferir algumas pessoas...

-Bem, só daqui a alguns dias, por que atacaram minha casa hoje, e a rua ficou totalmente tomada por eles. Se seu primo sobreviveu, está trancado...

-Então, teremos de fazer vigias, para ver quando a rua estará totalmente livre, para podermos fazer as transferências.

Então Vitoria chegou. Fizemos churrasco aquele dia. Um ótimo churrasco demos um pouco de carne para Suelen, e depois fomos todos para a piscina. Estava tudo ótimo, sem problemas, só fazíamos um pouco de barulho, mas daí anoiteceu e acabou a diversão. Apagamos as luzes da sala, pois era o único lugar que não havíamos tampado a janela, para a luz não chamar a atenção dos zumbis, Então fiquei de vigia com Bruno Rafael e mais umas 25 pessoas. Havíamos pego bastante armas, mas ainda não era o suficiente, e teríamos que pegar mais, e Kubota era a idéia de pegarmos alguns carros, já que na minha garagem cabiam 8 carros grandes. Era uma boa idéia, pois caso periciássemos sair rapidamente da casa, tínhamos como. E também pegaríamos coisas básicas de acampamento, saquearíamos algumas casas e procuraríamos sobreviventes. Nosso plano era perfeito. E tudo, finalmente estava dando certo.


End file.
